The Wishing Genie from He
by TheOcMasterOfDimensions
Summary: Harry turned himself into a nymph through a wish from a genie. He ends up getting the life of luxury. CRACK-FIC!
1. Harry The Nymph

**This was a bit rushed and I apologize, I will however answer questions for some stuff that I might have not covered. **

Nymphs loved sex, being irresistable creatures it was easy. Nymphs loved big families, but only males could give females children. In fact, males could have children with just about anyone and doing so they make the mother lust for them even more. Another thing about nymphs, it didn't matter whether or not it was their mother or sister fucking them, incest was not a problem. Nymphs are not like Veela. They are not really beautiful creatures. Some of them are, but most look like normal people. You got all that, no, too bad.

* * *

Harry was now a nymph. How? In his anger of not being able to get a woman he had found a genie who gave him ten wishes.

Harry wished for

1. To have everyone love him.

But that didn't mean to turn him into a nymph. Oh well.

2. Have the largest mansion in the world that had an infinity number of rooms.

3. To have the best regeneration possible, so good not even Crucio could harm him.

4. To become immortal

5. To have infinity amount of money of each type.

6. to control time

7. To be able to tell anyone what to do and they do it.

8. Able to travel to different dimensions.

9. He knows everything and he had a brain librarian so that his brain won't go into overload and somehow cause his death.

10. Have an island which the infinity mansion was on that was the size China,Canada, and Russia combined but was an air and his family members would be able to pop in and out of it with ease.

There was a reason he got ten wishes. The genie's name was Bob and he was the most bored genie of all time. And Harry got ten wishes by promising his two oldest daughters to Bob. Now Bob was a cool guy and when he regained his wish giving he would give Harry the chance to have more wishes. He would also be Harry's Potter family manager. He even decorated Harry's island and house and he had one room dedicated to sex.

Harry would have a certain time he would get each of his gifts. Every Friday, til the end of the next ten weeks.

Harry's first Friday was at the Dursleys. -

Harry sat down on the bed as he awaited his wish to come true. Petunia had sent him up here as the Dursleys were having dinner with important guests. They knew what had happened with Marge and Dobby and they were not were repeating it. Suddenly, Harry felt a tingling sensation spread from his feet to his head and he knew that it was happening. After around thirty minutes the sensation stopped and Harry definitely felt the changes. Although the feeling of growing taller hurt, it was worth it. Instead of 5'1, he was now 5'7. It wasn't much, but at fourteen years old, it was a pretty good start.

His penis had grown from four inches to Seven inches. It made his underwear pretty uncomfortable. He would change that though. He just needed to get out of here. His gaze swept the room and landed on the innocent looking window. They would hear his fist breaking the glass, but by the time they made it up here he would be gone.

His feet hit the pavement as he ran. He had finally escaped. He would have to hide though and he knew the perfect place.

2nd Friday-

Harry stood outside the majestic place known as Potter Manor. The place was beautifully decorated.

"Master Potter, Wilp is finally glad you are here!"

Harry looked at the house-elf known as Wilp. Now, Wilp was different than any House-elf Harry knew. Wilp could speak properly and was wearing a uniform that wasn't worn by a pillow first. As he was male, the pants were grey lined with silver, actual silver. He was wearing a simple black shirt that said "Yolo" on it in white.

He had told Harry that he and his wife Olo, and their Twelve children were the founding house-elfs. His son Yuko was the librarian of the best Library in the universe. The library wasn't just books, it included movies,music ect. It even had technology the world hasn't even invented yet. Like, the laptop or the touchscreen phone.

It was amazing. Hermione would have loved it if she wasn't such a bitch. Yes, I said it. Hermione was a bitch. All she did was whine and complain about everything. I even caught her talking about how being friends would give her a lot of power. Any way he loved the mansion or the manor.

3rd Friday

I tested the wish out by cutting into my hand. The only reason I could even tell that I was cut was the fact the knife had blood on it that wasn't there before. It worked fast. This week on Wednesday I had gotten a letter from Dumbledore ordering me to go home. Of course I made Wilp open it in America. I was in Japan, well above Japan. The letter had a tracking charm on it. The only reason I know its contents was because Wilp told me.

For my ability, I even walked out in front of a car. It didn't hurt, in fact they only thing I felt was a slight one second sting. I could hear people gasping, whether it was from lust or worry, I was not fucking around until I had my wishes complete.

4th Friday.

I felt a slight burning in my chest. Yes, I would become Immortal. It shocked me however when the nerve-wracking pain grew stronger.I blacked out on my velvet covered sofa. When I awoke, I was even taller than 5'7. I looked in the body mirror. Who knew that someone could look this good?My ugly knotted up black hair was now fluffy and neatly brushed. My green eyes were brighter than ever. I had grown to 6'2. As tall as my father once was. I could see clearer than ever and I didn't need glasses.

5th Friday-

Harry's funds were basically all he had left. When he went to visit Gringotts, (Under disguise of course.) He learned that Dumbledore had used every last knut. However, he did get a blood test. He wasn't even a Potter. Lily Evans had cheated on him with-with Rabastan Lestrange and now he was the heir of the Lestrange Vaults. He took all the money out of the vault before Dumbledore had a chance to. He stuffed them in his own vault that only he could access.

His vault then automatically filled up with Lestrange money and Harry's unlimited money. There was exactly three billion galleons, every time a galleon was taken out, another one replaced it.

6th Friday-

He looked around New York city. There were people walking everywhere. He said in his mind ' freeze for thirty-seconds. It did exactly that, it would come in handy. he could use it for pranking.

7th Friday

Harry walked around Star-bucks until he saw a very wealthy looking businessman. The man was yelling at the cashier. Harry walked up to him and said, "Mister, Do the tinkle dance and then split your pants."

The man then did the dance making someone have to escort him out. You could hear the rip from here.

8th Friday

Harry didn't want to test this out yet, so he used Dippy. Another one of Wilp's sons. He sent Dippy to someplace called Hunger Games World and he brought Dippy back and Dippy started cheering. "Dippy has one the hunger games! All he did was fall out of the sky and gave all of the people heartattacks. He won, He won!".

9th Friday

**"Hello, I am L . I sort your mind, and don't try talking to me while I am working. Many things could go wrong."**

So L was my librarian. It seemed really serious about it's job.

10th Friday

Yes, it was finally here. The Sky-Island was mine. All mine! My house was now on top of it and a water fall was falling from its edges. There was a forest that covered 40% of the Skyland. There was a lake that covered 10% of the Skyland. My house covered not even a whole number.


	2. Fuck The Light!

**I am back with another chapter. As a crack-fic writer, I will give your eyes the awfulness of my lemons, because I can't write lemons. So, I will warn you for when I do put a lemon.I also want to mention Harry is in 4th year , expect chapters ranging from 200-1000 words.  
**

Harry woke up from the strange dream of having his dreams coming true. Why was his bed so comfortable? Oh, yeah it did come true. Just why didn't he remember most of it?  
"Oh,yes I made sure you were in a strange act of accepting of everything so that you wouldn't go crazy with power."

Harry nodded, it was understandable. Harry got up from a really comfortable bed that was apparently his.

"Master, you got another letter from Dumbly." Wilp said

Harry wasn't afraid of opening the letter, his sky-land was Un-trackable.

_Dear Harry,_

_Where have you been! Do you realize how we have all been searching for you fearing that Deatheaters got you! We even went to America. I am ashamed right now._

_With hope that you will come back,_

_Headmaster_

Why did Harry feel the sudden need to go back to the Dursleys?

"Master, Evil Dumbles had placed a compulsion charm on you! Wilpy will take it off, don't worry!"

Harry felt some calming magic wrap around in his head.

"Master, I also sense a personality block on you. Do you want me to take it off?"

Harry nodded slowly, trying to comprehend the fact that Dumbledore tried to control him.

Doing as his Master said he could, he went into his master's mind and what he saw shocked him. Master wasn't even suppose to be a Gryffindor, he was a Slytherin at heart.

Harry has been blacking out a lot, this is another one of those times.

* * *

Harry woke up to see Wilpy staring at him. He had a new side now. He couldn't just go back to the light side, they had betrayed him, whether they knew it or not. He would have his own side filled with his lovers and children. Doing that, he was going to give the Daily Prophet a lot to write about him. He had evrything he needed in life to make that happen and hopefully another batch of wishes soon.

"BOB!" Harry yelled for the genie.

And here he was now.

"Oh come on man, the female genies were finally thinking of getting with this" he said as he pointed to himself.

Harry growled.

"You are having my first two daughters, don't make it only one."

Bob laughed and said," Don't worry! I shall keep up our deal!"

"Bob, how many years until new wishes are available."

Bob pulled a thinking pose and said " I believe one-two years."

'It could be worse' Harry thought.

Bob popped away off into the genie world of wonder while Harry was fixing to leave to cause chaos.

" Master, are you going to feel up the family tree room?"

Harry looked at Wilpy with confusion," We have a family tree room?"

"Yes Master."

* * *

For the first time in forever, Harry had finally popped off Skyland in a few months. He wasn't going to Hogwarts, which had started last month. He needed to see what was happening. As he went to Diagon Alley, he grabbed the Daily Prophet from a person selling them for two knuts a piece.

**Potter Gone Missing**

_Harry Potter has gone missing! People are going crazy about it! Potter had gone missing around 7:44 p.m and his relatives didn't even notice!_

It went on to talk about how much they needed him back and other pieces of crap.

Now time to cause trouble.


End file.
